


It takes just one discussion

by kueroyalt



Series: It Takes Only One Word to Change A Galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin needs to listen, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Some Humor, but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: Inspired by a comment in my other work in the series.Obi-wan has fully recovered from the Hardeen mission but decides to spare his troopers and Cody from having to interact with him. A much-needed discussion reveals a few things, a few memories, and a new milestone.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: It Takes Only One Word to Change A Galaxy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154594
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	It takes just one discussion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AEMoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEMoore/gifts).



> AEMoore posted a comment in the other story It takes one conversation
> 
> The way Obi-wan talks, I feel like he's actually taken Anakin to a Jedi Wedding before and Anakin just... didn't get what was happening?  
> Anakin : "The Jedi code is so strict about attachments! I don't like it! Why can't I just love who I love!"  
> Obi-Wan : "Anakin, please, we are in the middle of attending a bonding ceremony. Now is not the time for shouting."
> 
> Well, that comment helped make this story so this is a gift to her. I also want to give a shout-out to those who commented they wanted more of It takes one conversation. Those such as SoullessGinger93, RullaTera, and DidIStepOnYourMoment45.  
> Enjoy!  
> Translation of Mando'a are noted

Obi-wan frowned as he felt the unease in the force. Something was coming, something dark, and it was coming for him. Releasing himself from mediation, he went to stroke his recently regrown beard, deep in thought. This was troubling; indeed, it seemed as if the force was forewarning him on something that was thought to be long gone. It frustrated him no end. He looked to check the time as he was starting to get hungry. Since his return from his stunt as Rako Hardeen, he had been keeping himself distance from his men and, more painfully, Cody. He only went to eat when he knew the mess was empty and holed himself up in his quarters or office as much as he could to avoid the others. As his hair and beard grew back until it had returned to normal, he had seen no resistance to his blatant avoidance tactics, and he made sure that there was a chance to be alone with his men for any longer than necessary. Apparently, no one wanted to interact with their General unless they had to. Obi-wan felt a twinge of pain in his heart, but he knew that he deserved it, the pain, the hurt. After all, it was his fault he hurt those who cared for him, and they all had every right to want nothing to do with him. How long until Cody chooses to end it? Deeming that it was the perfect time to get food, Obi-wan stood up and brushing away any spec of dirt or dust that might have found its way on his robe. He stepped out of his quarters into the corridor. Since the ship in hyperspace in the middle of the night cycle, there was no troopers’ insight. Obi-wan made his way over to the mess running into no one on his way. He entered the mess with a sigh but froze at the scene before him, unsure what he was seeing. It was as if the mess hall was turned into a sleeping quarters, some of the troopers laid out on the tables wearing only their blacks sleeping.

“Hello, General.” Came a voice from behind sounding triumphant, and Obi-wan turned around ad the door closed the sound of a lock clicking into place with Helix standing by the console with a dark grin that usually was reserved for those who were trying the medic’s patience before he usually sedated him.

“What-Why-Helix?” Obi-wan struggled to ask.

“UP AND ABLE!” Shouted Helix with a wicked grin. “GENERAL IS HERE!” The noise of troopers shifting, a few groaning, and a couple of yawns.

“Oh good, we got him.” came a voice near Obi-wan’s right that the Jedi knew to be Boil. The Jedi doing a full 360 scan of the mess, taking in the force signatures present. Boil was directly to his right on the nearest table, Wooley, and Longshot on at the table to Boil’s left. Crys was with Peels and Gearshift. Sawbones and Gregor left of them and………Cody. FORCE! Obi-wan made to leave, but Helix stepped in front of the door, arms crossed with eyebrows raised.

“Oh, no, General, your not getting away.” Helix said, and Obi-wan glared at the head medic, debating if he could use the force to move him and have it not count as unnecessary use of the force. Longshot came over and hooked an arm over the General’s shoulders, steering the Jedi away from the escape route.

“Now, now, General, this is for your own good.” Stated Longshot, steering Obi-wan over to sit at a table as those present moved to sit down.

“We respect you, General, which is why we allowed for your isolation act, but it ends now.” Added Peels and Obi-wan stiffened a bit.

“Don’t try to deny it, General.” Reprimanded Crys.

“I wasn’t,” replied Obi-wan. “I was going to only correct. I was giving you all what you wanted.” A hand banged on the table directly across from Obi-wan, and he looked up startled as he stared at his frustrated Commander.

“What we wanted?” Hissed Cody and Obi-wan shrunk back a bit. This was what he was trying to avoid; he wanted to avoid upsetting Cody. Sawbones seemed to notice Obi-wan’s distress and placed a hand on the Commander’s shoulders.

“Commander, I know you’re upset, but that’s making him drawback.” Sawbones observed.

“General sir,” Wooley soothed. “what the commander means is that we don’t want that.” Obi-wan looked at those around him dubiously. Why would they want to be around him after what he did?

“We know we were upset about the Hardeen mission.” Boil started. “We get that you wanted to give us space, but sir, enough is enough. We are ready to move on from it. You don’t have to keep to your quarters or office or come eat when you think the mess is empty.”

“Why now?” softly whispered Obi-wan as he felt distant, not thinking he was heard.

“We tried, believe me.” snorted Gregor. “But every time we tried to corner you to talk about, you slipped away and retreated.”

“We were starting to think we’d have to sedate you to prevent you from escaping.” Added Gearshift. Despite their words, Obi-wan still did not believe it. He felt a presence behind him as they turned him around to face them, hands on his cheeks. He knew those hands, that gesture; it was Cody. Obi-wan unconsciously leaned into the warmth of the palms and gesture.

“Cyare, please look at me.” Pleaded Cody soft, gentle, and in pain. Obi-wan did not even realize that he had closed his eyes but looked into the honey brown orbs that were his commander eyes, slightly startled that Cody had called him that. Cody’s eyes looked tired, emotionally exhausted, and Obi-wan mentally flinched, wondering if it was because of him. “Come back to me, Ob’ika, come back to us.” He pleads, and something in Obi-wan broke like a dam he’d had seen on some worlds, and he burst into tears.

“Ni ceta, ni ceta, Kote.” He cried as his beloved drawn him into an embrace while leaning their foreheads against another—one hand wiping away the tears as they fell.

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhushhhhhhhhhh, Ob’ika. It’s okay, it’s over now.” Soothed Cody. “Just come back to me, Cyar’ika. Come back to me.” Obi-wan just nuzzled his cheek into the hand that had been previously wiping away the tears.

“Gar’s, ni’m gar’s. Ratiin.” Mumbled Obi-wan in placation.

“Bal ni’m gar’s, ratiin.” Replied Cody drawing their faces closer together. “dra’a solus, dra’a solus tug’yc.”

-_-_-_-

It was later in the night cycle, and Obi-wan reveled in the comfort of the body next to him in bed. Content.

“I missed this.” Sighed Cody. “Missed you.”

“I’m sorry.” Exhaled Obi-wan, feeling Cody nestle into him.

“Please stop apologizing it’s forgiven, it’s forgiven.” Hushed Cody.

“I was afraid I’d lost you because of it.” Confessed Obi-wan as Cody looked up at the redhead’s face from his spot nestled against Obi-wan’s neck.

“Never, you’d never lose me.” Affirmed Cody and Obi-wan closed his eyes, drawing Cody closer against him.

“I never want to try. I want you to be with me for however long you want to.” He said.

“Forever, I want forever with you.” Answered Cody pausing for a moment before continuing. “I want to perform the riduurok, with you.” Obi-wan startled sitting up and earning a wine from Cody before he followed suit. Obi-wan searched Cody’s face, not finding a hint of doubt or a sign of regret or misgiving. It stole the Jedi’s breath away, this man, this man. Obi-wan couldn’t stop himself he moved forward and kissed the man before him, lips against another as tongues met and entangled. When they drew back for breath, foreheads pressed together because neither one wanted to lose contact with the other the only sound was the intake and exhale of breath. “Does that mean you want to?” he asked.

“No.” answered Obi-wan, and before Cody could despair, he pressed on leaning closer against his Cyar’ika, their breaths intermingling. “I want so much more, I want to do the riduurok, I want to do the ceremony of bonding with you. I want to have a life bond with you.” Whispered Obi-wan, and Cody was the one who surged forward this time and drew his partner into a kiss.

-_-_-_-

It was a while till they returned to their previous position, but this time both were a little more tired and sweaty, and Cody would definitely have a limp tomorrow, but they cleaned the sheets up and were now under the blankets basking in the aftermath.

“What’s it like?” asked Cody as his head nestled itself comfortably rested against the spot between Obi-wan’s shoulder and neck.

“Hmm?” questioningly hummed Obi-wan.

“The ceremony of bonding? I’m guessing it’s a marriage ceremony?” asked Cody, and Obi-wan smiled and kissed the top of Cody’s hair.

“Yes, it is. I have been to only a few myself. The last one was when Anakin was my padawan.” Answered Obi-wan smiling as he recalled that particular event.

“I can feel your smile against my hair.” Chuckled Cody affectionately. “Tell me about.” Obi-wan was more than happy to grant his Cyare anything. He drew Cody closer against his chest.

“Let’s see, as I said, it was still when Anakin was my padawan. I say he was 15 at the time…………

-_-_-_-

_Obi-wan sighed as he dragged his padawan with him. It was only a while after he was appointed to the council, and Obi-wan still had not gotten used to being addressed as such, as another knight greeted him as he passed, calling him Master Jedi council member Kenobi. He was barely listening to his padawan’s complaints._

_“The Jedi code is so strict about attachments! I don’t like it!” Whined Anakin and Obi-wan huffed at the comment. “ Why can’t love just be love, and why does it have to be defined as attachment? Like what is so bad if I fall in love, I just love who I love?”_

_“Anakin, we have been over this so many times, think over the difference in the definition of love and attachment.” Explained Obi-wan._

_“But Master.” Whined Anakin and Obi-wan couldn’t help but smile at his padawan. Anakin was the only good thing to happen as a result of the duel with the Sith and Qui-Gon’s death. Obi-wan thanked the force every day that the Sith was long gone……._

_-_-_-_-_

_“_ Long gone.” Muttered Obi-wan.

“Cyar’ika?” questioned Cody worriedly, and Obi-wan shook his head.

“Sorry, I just thought of something about something earlier. Anyway, as I was saying…….”

-_-_-_-

_“But Master.” Whined Anakin and Obi-wan could not help but smile at his padawan. Anakin was the only good thing to happen as a result of the duel with the Sith and Qui-Gon’s death. Obi-wan thanked the force every day that the Sith was long gone and Anakin would never be in danger from the Sith of being killed by the red blades._

_“Anakin, enough already. Come on. We’re are going to be late.” Replied Obi-wan as they got to the council chambers._

_The two of them entered the council chamber rearranged with two rows of chairs divided by a small aisle. Obi-wan quickly ushered Anakin to their seats. Since he had a padawan, Anakin would sit next to him on end on the left side of the aisle in the first row, reserved for the council members. Obi-wan sat in his assigned spot right next to the aisle while Anakin sat on his left. Across the aisle Sat Yoda who nodded to his great grand padawan, who nodded right back. Almost all of the Jedi council was present and seated in their spots. Depa was the only one not here yet, and Master Windu was officiating the ceremony, so he had no seat. Yoda hopped down from his chair and walked next to his grand padawan._

_“Unsatisfied your padawan seems? Hmm? First ceremony, this is for him.” Commented Yoda, and both he and Obi-wan note the tips of Anakin’s ears going pink._

_“Anakin might not be happy with me at the moment. I’m afraid on our way to get here, I wasn’t very involved in the conversation that revolved around some of his thoughts and questions he was voicing.” Answered Obi-wan ruffling his padawan’s hair, who tried to fight his Master’s actions halfheartedly._

_“Sense I do that it was revisit of a past subject, I do.” Noted Yoda._

_“It was Master Yoda.” Answered Obi-wan as Depa sat down in her spot on the end of the right row. Mace cleared his throat, and Yoda went back to his seat._

_“As the council is assembled as well as those who have been chosen to witness this bonding ceremony we can now begin._

_“How many Bonding ceremonies are there?” asked Anakin._

_“Anakin, please, we are in the middle of attending a bonding ceremony. Now is not the time for shouting.” Obi-wan berated in a hush, and Shak Ti just laughed at his padawan’s antics seeing as she sat on Anakin’s other side._

_“Be mindful young padawan not many get to see this.” Whispered Shak Ti. “Not many choose to do this, just happy to be with their partner._

_“Perhaps he’d realize the importance of the ceremony if you let him watch teased Plo Koon._

-_-_-_-

“And after it ended, we went back to our quarters. Anakin asked why our training bond ceremony was different from that and would we do it after he was no longer my padawan.” Finished Obi-wan, and Cody laughed, his body shaking from laughter feeling so serine to Obi-wan.

“I am guessing he didn’t realize what it was then.” He stated, finally calming down as Obi-wan grasped his chin and raising the clone’s head up to him.

“Maybe he’ll finally realize at our own.” Teased Obi-wan before drawing Cody into a kiss.

** Mando'a Translations **

, beloved, loved,

. darling, beloved, sweetheart

. Your's, I'm your's. Always

. And I'm your's, always

. never alone, never alone again

, marriage vow/ ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, I love to read all types of comments so please leave one and if you liked it don't forget to leave a kudos.


End file.
